Spice It Up by Rosalynn
by TwiSlash Unveiled
Summary: Alice and Rosalie introduce Bella to the spicier side of sex. TwiSlash Unveiled Contest entry.


**Disclaimer: All references to Twilight are the property of Stephenie Meyer. **

**This story is the work of its author and not TwiSlash Unveiled. It has been submitted under the TU pen name for the TwiSlash Unveiled Femme Slash contest, but remains the property of the author. **

* * *

**Spice It Up**

Alice, Rosalie and I were all sitting in mine and Edward's room while the boys were out hunting. We had decided to have a girl's night. Alice had fun turning me into her personal Barbie, Rosalie was flipping through a sex catalog picking and choosing which new toys and lingerie to buy to keep the spark alive and I was listening intently as she described each and every thing.

"OOOH see this one? That's great for riding him. The ring part goes around his dick and there is a vibrator attached to buzz against his balls and then there's this part that rests on your clit with a vibrator too. It's great. Emmy and I have one. It gets us both off within a few minutes. It's perfect for a quickie." Rosalie exclaimed.

"Well, I don't know if that would fit around Jazz. He is huge." Alice commented.

"Is it weird that Edward and I have never used anything like that?" I asked. Edward and I have been married for some time now and our sex life was nice and all but I enjoyed listening to Alice and Rosalie's stories of wild sex. The wildest I have ever gotten with Edward was on the beach of a deserted island. Not really wild when you knew that you were the only two people and there was no chance of getting caught.

Rosalie and Alice looked at me with eyes wide and mouths hanging open.

"OK, I guess it is weird." I looked away from them and stared at the floor. What is wrong with my sex life? Why doesn't Edward do anything with me like Emmett and Jasper do with Rosalie and Alice?

"Bella, honey, have you ever tried to do something a little more, um, adventurous than just him on top or you on top?" Alice asked with her sweet voice. I know she was trying to be helpful but really all she did was make me more self conscious about my sexual relationship with my husband.

"I didn't know I was supposed to try to do anything. I thought it was just supposed to come naturally. I don't want him to get bored. What should I do?" I knew I needed some help. If I had tried to come up with anything on my own I would have failed miserably.

"Well how about you tell us what you have done. Then we can go from there." Rosalie added. "Yeah! That's a good idea Bella!" Alice chirped.

"Well, we have done it in our bedroom and on the beach of Isle Esme. We have only done him on top or me on top." If I could have blushed at revealing the details, or lack there of, of my sex life I would have been bright red.

"Oh wow, I guess then anything we suggest will be livening things up a bit." Rosalie had a fake smile on her face. I know she was trying to be positive but in reality felt sorry for my lack of sex knowledge.

"So then let's hear it! What should I do? How do I ask him about it?" I just really wanted an answer. I didn't want to think that we were going to be dull for the rest of our existence.

"Toys are always nice." Rosalie picked up the catalog she had just been looking through and tossed it to me. I opened it and was shocked at some of these contraptions. She just laughed at me when I started to turn the magazine upside down to see how one of the toys was supposed to work.

"Or you could buy some lingerie and dress up for him. A sexy little number is sure to get the blood flowing! Or um venom flowing…you know what I mean! OOOH or you guys could roll play. You know like the whole naughty nurse thing or teacher and student. Whatever his particular fantasy is." Leave it to Alice to make a suggestion that had to do with buying clothing…no matter how little fabric would be making up the clothing.

"I could do that. I wonder if he would go along with any of this. I can't imagine what he would say if I were to pull out that." I pointed to another two person toy in the magazine. Rosalie eyed it and wrote the item number down on her order form.

It was then we heard the guys come in from their hunt. Alice and Rosalie jumped up and ran out of my room and into the arms of their husbands. Edward sauntered into the room and propped himself in the door way staring at me with his amazing topaz eyes.

"Sex talk with the girls so early?" He grinned that crooked smile at me and walked over to the bed and laid down beside me.

"Well technically we started talking about it last night so it was a late night conversation not an early morning one." I grinned back at him. "Edward?" I needed to bring it up…he never would…but I was getting really nervous about asking Edward about trying to get a little less vanilla as Rosalie tended to put it.

"What is it love?" He lifted my chin with two fingers so I was looking him in the eyes.

"Have you ever, um, ya know, wanted to um, spice things up a bit?" I said quietly. It would not have been audible if we didn't have vampire super hearing.

"Where is this coming from love? Are you getting bored of our sex life?" His eyes were searching mine and I could tell he was upset.

"Edward, please just listen. I am not bored. I want to try new things. I want to see if we can find a way of making love that is better than what we have now. I am not saying what we do now is bad. What we have is great and amazing but I know that there are a lot of other pleasurable things out there. We have an entire existence to find new ways to please one another. I just want to start exploring my sexual side." I tried to reassure him and still get my point across.

"EDWARD, DUDE! TRUST ME JUST LIGHTEN UP AND LET BELLA FUCK YOU HOWEVER SHE WANTS!" Emmett yelled from his room with a slight laughter in his voice.

"MIND YOUR OWN BUISNESS EMMETT!" Edward yelled a little angrily back at him.

It was then that we heard the little pixie squeal with delight and start clapping. I looked to Edward who was trying to listen to her thoughts to find out what the excitement was all about. "Damn her. She is singing the damn national anthem of Egypt." I laughed uncontrollably at how irritated he got when she kept her thoughts away from Edward. He got so frustrated, it was cute.

"BELLA, ROSALIE, COME TO THE KITCHEN!!" Alice yelled with a definite giddiness to her voice. I kissed Edward quickly then met the girls in the kitchen. Alice grabbed Rosalie and I by the hands and pulled us out of the house and into the woods. As soon as we were out of hearing range and Edward's thought reading range we stopped.

"Ok so guess what I just saw!" Alice was practically bouncing and her eyes started to darken. That could only mean one of two things. Either she was getting thirsty or horny. That's the only time her eyes darken. Rosalie caught on too and looked back and forth between me and Alice.

"We don't know. Can you just tell us?" I pleaded with her. A grin broke out on her face that told me her eyes were darkening from lust not thirst. This will be good.

"Oh come on…try to guess! I will give you a hint…it relates to our conversation before the boys got home!" she couldn't stand still. I love how when she gets excited there is no containing it in her little frame.

"Um Jasper decided to fuck you in the ass?" Rosalie said with pure sarcasm.

"Oh honey, been there done that. NO it involves all of us." Her grin was getting bigger. I still had no idea. I hate how sexually inexperienced I am. Rosalie looked at Alice then all of a sudden her face lit up just like Alice's and she looked to me. I hate being the last to know.

"WHAT??? Will someone please fill me in already?" I asked loosing my patience.

"Girl on girl on girl" Rosalie said while pointing to each of us every time she said the word girl. I had to think about it a second then it clicked in my head like a switch had been flipped. "OOOHHH!" I can't believe it took me so long to catch on. This could be interesting…

"What do you say Bella? Rosalie and I have talked about this before but never did. But now that there are three of us it could really make things interesting. It would definitely be spicing things up for you." Alice sounded so hopeful. I had to admit, the idea intrigued me.

"What about the guys? Shouldn't they have a say in this?" I wanted to go along with this but I wanted to make sure I wasn't going to make Edward mad and that he wouldn't see it as cheating.

"Oh honey, he may be a vampire, but he is still male and I have not met a man yet that doesn't want to watch some good girl on girl action. Plus they were watching us in my vision." She still had that silly grin on her face. I felt my lips pull up into almost the same silly grin.

"I am sooo in!" I squealed and the three of us jumped around at the idea of the many orgasms to come tonight. I may have never been with a woman before but how hard could it be? I know what feels good to me and they have the same equipment so I just do to them what I want done to me.

We all locked arms and went back to the house. Edward met us at the door way with a crooked grin. No doubt he had read Rosalie or Alice's mind by now. I looked him in the eyes and smiled back at him.

"Are you serious?" He asked us rather quietly. "You really want to do this Bella?" I nodded at him.

"That is if you wouldn't get upset or hurt. It is for both of us….well and theirs too." My eyes were pleading with him to say it was ok. For some reason, I needed to do this. I needed to explore my body and what my body could do and wanted to do. Edward had lowered his head and was pinching the bridge of his nose deep in thought.

It was then that Emmett and Jasper came into the room. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Oh nothing. Just checking with Mr. Right and Proper here to make sure that he won't be upset when we go through with Alice's vision." Rosalie reached up and wrapped her arms around Emmett.

"And what kind of vision should Mr. Right and Proper be upset about?" Jasper's southern drawl made the question sound a little more sarcastic then he intended.

"It seems our lovely ladies here want to put a show on for us boys." Edward answered him with a straight face. Emmett and Jasper were practically giddy with the thought of watching the three of us. Edward ran his hands through his sexy mangled bronze hair and looked to his brothers.

"Edward, please, oh please don't turn this down man!" Emmett was begging him. "You can't tell me that girl on girl isn't hot man!"

Edward looked to me then to each of them "Fine I will go along with it…But there will be no touching my wife by anyone with a dick other than myself. Got it?"

"No problem man as long as we get to watch them, then pound the hell out of our wives, I'm good to go!" Emmett cheered and Jasper was smiling bigger than I had ever seen him smile before. Edward was looking at me with a nervous smile.

"We are going to Emmett and Rosalie's room. They have the biggest bed." Alice announced and us girls went first and the boys were following us with excitement.

They positioned themselves so they were circling the bed and not too close to one another. Alice Rosalie and I climbed up onto the bed and looked our men in the eyes.

"Enjoy the show boys." Rosalie said with a sexy tone to her voice.

Alice began slowly undressing Rosalie while I knelt behind her kissing her neck. I let my hands run along her sides down to the hem of her short dress. I pulled it up slowly, letting the boys catch their breath as every inch of her milky white thighs were exposed. Rosalie helped shed her remaining clothing and crawled around Alice to get to me. She took no effort in teasing the men sitting in a circle around us. She tore my clothing into pieces. I slipped Alice's dress over her head and the three of us were now completely bare.

Alice turned to face me and let her fingers draw a line down my chest and over my peaks. Her fingertips flicked my hard nipples and I turned my head to Rosalie who immediately crashed her mouth onto mine. Her soft tongue twisted and turned within my mouth and I felt Alice's breath getting closer to my breasts. She pulled one of my tits into her mouth and the other was wrapped around me and pulled Rosalie's supple body into me. I wrapped one arm around Rosalie as well, caressing her perfectly round ass. Rosalie pulled away from our kiss and Alice pushed me down onto the bed. She nestled herself between my legs and ran her tongue from my tits down my stomach to my very wet mound. She ran her tongue up my slit and used one hand to spread my pussy lips allowing her full access to my folds.

I pulled Rosalie to me. I positioned her on her knees hovering above my face. I wrapped my arms around her thighs and pulled her down to me so her pussy was just above my lips. I raised my head and sucked her clit into my mouth. Alice had begun to lick and flick my clit with her tongue. I moaned out with pleasure around Rosalie's throbbing bundle of nerves. Her body began to quake above me and a low growl escaped her lips.

I felt Alice drive two fingers into my opening and she pulled my clit into her mouth. She began sucking and releasing it in rhythm with the pumping of her hand. I felt my whole body tense and I broke the release I had on Rosalie to cry out in pleasure.

Alice moved from between my legs and went over to Rosalie. Alice kissed Rose hard, allowing their wrestling tongues to be visible. I grabbed Alice's waist and through her onto the bed less than gently. I reached down to the floor beside the bed and pulled out a Rosalie inspired secret weapon. Alice's eyes widened with anticipation when she saw the 10 inch ribbed dildo in my hand. Rosalie leaned over her and spread Alice's legs for me. I used the tip of the rubber cock to tease her clit and then thrust it into her wet hole. I was pumping away at Alice's hole while Rosalie was sucking and biting on her nipples. I took that moment to look over to our husbands, all sitting around the bed in a circle with shit eating grins and hard cocks. With a grin on my own face, I leaned back and spread my legs exposing my folds in all its glory. I continued pounding her pussy with the dildo; I brought my other hand to my clit. I circled it and rubbed it, I flicked it and pinched it. Then I pushed one finger into myself, followed by a second then a third. I wriggled them around inside of me keeping my thumb on my clit.

I had closed my eyes to enjoy the sensations my hand was creating in my pussy when I felt a soft hand grab my wrist and move it. I opened my eyes to see Rosalie kneeling over me. Her fingers replaced mine and I groaned loudly. Alice's body shook and a growl was released from deep within her throat. She reached down and took the cock from me and moved behind Rose and drove it hard into her pussy from behind. Rose yelped out at the surprise, then began thrusting her hips backward with every stroke Alice gave her. Rosalie bent down and took my clit into her mouth while her fingers continued pumping in and out of me. Rosalie and I cried out in unison as another orgasm ripped through our bodies. Rosalie collapsed on top of me and Alice on top of her. The three of us began to giggle uncontrollably at our sexual escapade. Once we regained our composure we looked to our men. Each had his dick in his hand and was pumping it furiously. Jizz shot towards the bed from each direction as the boys found their release.

The guys all put their dicks away and climbed onto the bed with us. Jasper took no time in throwing a naked Alice over his shoulder and ran as fast as possible to their room. We heard Alice squeal and giggle immediately after the door closed. Edward picked me up the same way and we were off to our room. By the time we were in our room, the sex noises were permeating the walls from all directions.

Edward set me down on the bed and began kissing me softly then, out of the blue, he turned our chaste kiss into something you would find in a porno. He pulled away and looked me in the eyes. His eyes were dark. Very dark.

"Bella, next time you want to spice things up, whatever you want, it's yours. That was so fucking hot." He kissed me again with more intensity than ever before. He fucked me senseless and we talked for hours about new and exciting ways to liven things up in the bedroom.


End file.
